


Bucky Barnes one shots

by swritings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: Get close and personal with Bucky Barnes in a series of one shots.





	1. Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: The fire alarm rings and your cute neighbour is only wearing his boxers outside

You clutched the blanker pressing it closer as you tried to shield your body from the cold wind. You stood, along with other disgruntled inhabitants, outside your apartment complex watching as flames licked up the window of an unfortunate home, smoke wafting out as firemen fought to kill the fire.

Most people had been roused from their sleep by the looks of their pyjamas’ and drowsy eyes.

You, on the other hand, had been pulling an all-nighter and were practically bouncing on the spot by all the caffeine you had drunk. Sleep wasn’t a word in your vocabulary yet, the disadvantage of being a student.

“Seems like you were the smart one out of the two of us.” You turned your head and found your neighbour James Barnes, or Bucky as he insisted, standing next to you. He was only wearing a grey pair of boxers and you could see the goosebumps forming on his arms. You gave him a pointed look and raised your eyebrows in question. He chuckled embarrassedly, “I panicked.”

You made no attempt to hide your smile and huffed in amusement as he gave you a slight nudge with his elbow.

“You’re not supposed to laugh” he frowned at you but you could still see the mirth hiding in his eyes.

“Alright, what am I supposed to do when I find my neighbour standing in only his underwear at 2 AM. in the freezing cold?“

“You should tell me how sorry you are that I have to freeze my ass off until we can go inside again!” he complained crossing his arms unknowingly drawing your attention to his huge biceps.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Bucky,” you moved closer touching his arm in a manner of comfort but with the hidden ulterior motive of simply wanting to touch them. “Was that better?”

“Much better. How much longer do you think we have to stay out here?” he sighed rubbing his arms to generate some warmth.

It looked like the firemen were nearly done, so you didn’t imagine it would take much longer but you obviously had no clue what their normal procedure was or what had even happened in the apartment.

“Maybe half an hour. I really have no clue.” He sighed regretting his decision to bolt out the door the second he heard the alarm.

You glanced at him, noticing he was shivering but clearly trying not to let you notice.

“Wanna share my blanket?”

He looked up surprised and you sincerely hoped he didn’t find it too weird.

“Really?”

“Sure,” you held a corner of the blanket out to him smiling as he slid under into the warmth.

“Thank you so much!” he sighed clearly appreciating it.

The blanket was big enough for the two of you to stand comfortably together - not too close even though you wouldn’t have minded, only shoulders brushing.

The silly crush you had harboured for the cute neighbour, as you liked to call him, was all that it would be - silly. Bucky was nice to look at and the small talks you had in the elevator gave you a nice impression of him. However, you couldn’t imagine this going further. You didn’t have the nerve to ask him out nor the time for a relationship really - being a student definitely swallowed a lot of your time.

“It looks like we can go inside again,“ Bucky said watching as people in front of you were rushing to get inside and get as much sleep they could before work. He slowly stepped out from the blanket and gave you the corner albeit slightly reluctantly - probably missing the warmth cover from the wind.

You both trudged up to the door shoulders brushing every second step. The elevator was full so you began climbing the stairs thanking yourself for not deciding to live on the highest floor, parting ways at your respective doors.

"Thank you for sharing your blanket with me. Hopefully, we can do that again.” He gave you a wink and disappeared behind his door.

Did he just flirt with you? What the hell? Your cheeks began flaming up and a small array of butterflies were let loose in your stomach. You closed the door and sank to the floor trying to make sense of the night. You might have to change your position on having a relationship…


	2. Mess is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pyjamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.

Bucky had been out working the late night shift again and was dead tired from a long day of classes _and_ work. He was looking forward to get home, hopefully catch you before going to bed, and relax in front of the TV. 

He had his fingers crossed as he opened the door, keys jiggling, and cheered inside when he saw the light in the living room still on indicating you were still up.

The sight that met him though, wasn’t what he had pictured in his head. You weren’t half asleep on the couch snuggled up in a blanket watching the latest episode of your favourite show as you were most nights. What he saw instead was a dishevelled head of hair, flannel pyjamas and a mess of a room.

“Oh! Hey, Bucky,” you quipped surprised once you noticed his presence. “Don’t mind the mess, I’ll clean it up later.” You gave him a tired smile returning to your book, fingers scrawling notes down faster than he had seen you write before.

Papers were strewn across the room in what looked like a frustrated rage and in the eye of the hurricane you sat. Multiple cups of coffee stood on the ground next to you as an ironic trophy of your accomplishments and a half-eaten bowl of ramen you had forgotten about. Your furious scribbles had filled your notebook until it was nearly full of your increasingly more messy handwriting and the occasional random doodles from when you got distracted. 

In between other classes and assignments, this exam had been left in the bottom drawer of your mind and you were paying the price now. 

He knew he should convince you to get some rest knowing that this all-nighter cramming session would do you no good in the long run. He was, however, unable to move and let his mind wander past the thoughts of how cute you looked. His fingers were itching to reach out and move that fallen piece of hair out of your face. Even as a complete mess you looked beautiful and he hated you for it, falling in love with his roommate was something he had promised himself he would never do. He promised he wouldn’t partake in another cliché lovestory but you somehow made him break his promises without even trying to.

“Are you gonna stand there all night?” You didn’t look up from your book but you could feel his eyes on you, studying you meticulously. If you hadn’t been running on the last of your energy and using it to study, your body might have revealed the effect his attention had on you. 

He blinked surprised as you interrupted his train of thought, noticing he was stood at the same spot, eyes trained to your face. He coughed embarrassedly before plopping down next to you.

“What are you doing?” 

“Helping you study, so you can go to bed.” He grabbed a book and mentioned for you to grab one, too. Surprised you went along with his suggestion, too tired to argue. 

* * *

Bucky spent the next 2 hours cramming with you and even with his own body screaming for sleep, he kept going for you. His heart might have skipped a beat when you decided rest your head on his lap with a smile and a book raised over your face, so you could continue to read. He most definitely did not mind it and after a while he noticed his fingers had been absentmindedly been playing with your hair. A deep red coated his cheeks but he thought he might continue since you hadn’t complained yet. 

It took him a few moments until he realised you had fallen asleep on him, calm sighs leaving your mouth instead of the soft humming you had done along to the songs playing from your phone. He gingerly put his book down, contemplating how to get you to bed.

He tried gently lifting your head up but the position made it difficult for him to do so without waking you. He spent a few minutes thinking of how proceed until he finally decided it was easiest to wake you. 

“Doll, you need to wake up…” 

Your eyes fluttered open and you sat up in a panic. “Did I fall asleep? I have so much to do,” you began gathering your books and opened your notebook again, “I don’t have time to sleep!”

Bucky gently grabbed your wrist, “You’re done studying for tonight,” he could see you were about to protest and quickly added “I’ll help you study tomorrow, okay?”

Your features softened at his words and you nodded, even if it contradicted your former plans for the night. The thought of him willing to spend his afternoon, studying with you when he could be doing anything better was enough to make you agree. 

“Thank you.” You threw your arms around his neck hoping he could feel your gratitude. He was caught off guard but you soon felt his arms encasing your waist and holding you close. You could almost swear that you heard him sigh contently into your neck.

You drew back slightly, arms still wrapped around his neck. “I really do mean it, thank you.”  

He brought up a hand to caress your cheek and you subconsciously leaned into it. Emotions flickered through his calm blue eyes and he seemed to be battling himself.

“Is this alright?” He leaned forward stopping just as his lips were about to touch yours. You could feel his warm breath sweeping over your skin and with no hesitation, you closed the distance.

You had heard about people describing their first kiss as a mix of sparks and fireworks and with Bucky that feeling was magnified. His lips were soft but even more surprising was the comfortableness and easiness that hid behind the sparks.There was no rush between the two of you and time seemed to go on forever.

When you had to break the kiss to breathe, he rested his forehead on yours, laughing slightly in disbelief. If he had known the evening would have gone this way, he definitely would have arrived home earlier. He reached out for you once more, lips already missing yours. Neither of you spoke, no words needed to convey the feelings that had been shared through the kisses.


	3. Who's good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small argument ensues after Bucky is unable to hide his true feelings following the news of your breakup. Words he has told you several times become the key point in the argument but also the key point in the resolving of the argument.

This must have been the fifth time in a month that Bucky came home to find you, having used the spare key he had given you, on the sofa watching some sad movie whilst pathetically shovelling his ice cream down, streaks on your cheeks still fresh from the newly fallen tears.

He hung his jacket off, took his shoes off before stepping into the living room, watching concernedly as you didn’t acknowledge his presence. He knew, from previous experience, that he couldn’t force you to talk, so he simply sat down next to you, lifting his arm so you could snuggle up to him. His arm fell on top of your shoulders bringing you impossibly closer, kissing the top of your head as you both returned your attention to the flashing screen.

It took a while, and it was only when he was nearly asleep that you decided to speak.

“We broke up.”

His half-closed lids shot open wide, as he tried to the process the sentence. This was all he had hoped for the other times when consoling you. The bastard didn’t deserve you. Even though he had an ulterior motive, too, it wasn’t as though it shadowed his wish for you to be with someone who would treat you right, even if it wasn’t him. Despite his wish for it to be him kissing you goodnight, all that mattered was you and what was best for you.

“Y-you broke up?” he questioned, stammering as he tried to hide the gleeful tone in his voice.

You nodded into his chest still not daring to look at him and he felt a spot on his chest become wet as a tear escaped the confines of your eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said lifting his arm to caress your hair which you artfully dodged with a scoff.

“Don’t lie,” you said raising your head and looking into his eyes for the first time since his arrival.

“I’m not,” he said only partially hiding his true feelings, he didn’t want you to be sad but he also couldn’t hide the fact that he thought you were better off  

“Please. You always tell me he’s not good enough for me.”

“He isn’t,” he said truthfully this time not able to hide his contempt.

“Then who is?” you screamed scrambling off the couch, “I mean, no one will ever be good enough for me, right? Am I destined to be alone? Die alone? Is that the life, you want me to have?” You stopped pacing, hands falling from their hairpulling into a crossed position, occasionally wiping frustratingly at the tears falling.

He stood up carefully placing his hands on your shoulders speaking gently: “You are not destined to be alone.”

You met his eyes sniffing, “If no one is good enough for me, then what other option is there?”

“What I meant is, if someone is willing to work to be a better person, willing to do good and willing to treat you right, then, and only then, are they good enough for you.” His hands fell from your shoulder grabbing your hands, thumbs caressing yours.

“Who will be willing to do all that for me little ol’ me?” you laughed woefully, your gaze falling to the floor.

He paused for a moment, hesitantly speaking again, “I would.”

You slowly and carefully looked up finding his eyes genuine and hopeful. “You would?”

He nodded gently, searching your eyes for a reaction to his words. His face lifted into a smile as you, forgoing words, stepped forward embracing him tightly.

His arms fell around you fitting like puzzle pieces into the curves of your body, his mouth pressing a small kiss to your forehead before resting his chin on top of your head. The two of you stood there, both imaging a better future; a future where you both would be good enough for each other.


	4. Grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past weeks had been stressful but ended on a high note with a work victory. Your lovely boyfriend agreed to celebrate in a low-key manner, even getting rid of some of the stress weighing you down.

Today was the kind of day where it felt like everything went wrong. Despite nothing major happening, the smallest things such as being out of coffee, because your selfish colleagues hadn’t learnt to share, was enough to crumble you.

The past weeks had been stressful, all leading up to this moment of wanting nothing more than to crawl into a ball and sob your eyes out. The frustration had been piling up and you knew if something minor were to happen it would be the last straw that broke the camel’s back.

The only saving thing you was the thought of coming home to Bucky. You had lucked out in the boyfriend department. He had been a life-saver the past weeks. He knew how much you had on your shoulders and made sure to take care of some of your workload in the house.

“Go on home, Y/N. We closed the deal!”

Celebratory comments were made from your colleagues as your boss announced the win. Relief spread throughout your body as your hard work had not been for nought. All the late-nights staring at a bright screen, phone calls, meetings and thoughts only revolving around this project had paid off.

You were out of your chair in an instant, itching to go home and relax. You smiled at everyone, shaking your boss’s hand but all that was on your mind was snuggling up to Bucky, relaxing all evening, not a single hint of work in mind.

***

“Hi, babe! You’re home early,” Bucky commented as you set your stuff down in the hallway, shrugging out of your jacket as heels were kicked off, tumbling into different corners.

You hummed as you walked into his open arms, accepting his hug. His comforting smell wafted over you, reminding you of home. “We closed the deal.”

He held you out by the shoulders exclaiming with a wide smile, “You did? Congratulations! I knew you would!”

You smiled tiredly at his enthusiasm, reciprocating the kiss he gave you trying to show the appreciation that you knew were lacking from your smile.

“How do you wanna celebrate?”

“Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?” You gave him a sheepish smile gesturing to the living room.

He nodded, seemingly understanding your train of thought. Thank god, you had an understanding partner, who knew you would rather spend an evening at home after a hard week than go out celebrating.

“Yeah, we can order some takeaway.”

“Thank you,” you smiled gratefully, closing the distance and brushing your lips against his.

“Anything for you, doll,” he grinned capturing your lips properly, deepening the kiss.

“So, what’s the number again?” He pulled you towards the couch, Netflix already up on the TV screen.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Check the saved contacts on your phone, or the recently called, you’ll probably find it there.”

He turned around a flabbergasted look on his face. “I don’t like what you’re suggesting.”

“What are you gonna do about it?” You smirked watching as mischevious look crept on his face, promptly making you regret your decision.

“Oh no,” you whispered to yourself.

“Oh no, indeed.” He agreed, leaping to grab you, hands instantly travelling down your side in a tickling rampage.

“Stop!” you cried out, laughter bubbling from your lips.

“Say the word.” He grinned, having missed the sound of your laughter filling the house.

“I’m sorry!” you repeated it until his hands finally ceased their movements.

“Good,” he smiled hearing your panting, planting a kiss on your forehead before helping you up.

He laid down on the couch gesturing for you to lay down between his legs. His arms encased you instantly, fingers caressing the skin it could reach. This was everything you had had in mind. A movie night at night home snuggled up to your man.

“Love you,” you whispered, heart full of love for the man in front of you. He never ceased to amaze you, and it was incredible how he knew how to cheer you up - you could almost physically feel the stress melting away.

“Love you, too.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head before you both returned your attention the screen.


	5. Don't Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes south

You had readied yourself for this situation but no amount of preparation could prepare you for the real deal. Death hadn’t been something you were afraid of and even as you laid on the ground bleeding out, it wasn’t what you were afraid of.

No, it was the man clutching your hand tightly as if it was his lifeline, tears making the blue’s of his eyes look even more like the ocean, fear edged on every crevice of his face. You were afraid, not of him, but for him.

If you had learned anything in the last few months it was just how fragile Bucky Barnes was and how hard he tried to keep it together to simply function in his day to day life. This information wasn’t something you stumbled upon but was rather carefully given to you as he grew more trustful, as he began to trust  _you_.

You had seen him tremble with fear when his nightmares struck him at night, you had seen him beginning to smile genuinely and enjoying small things such as writing his thoughts down and you had now seen him at his most vulnerable, scared out of his minds as he tried to desperately stop the bleeding.

“Stay with me! Don’t you dare close your eyes on me,” he pleaded as he waited for the quinjet to come pick you up.  "Not much longer, doll.“

It was beginning to get harder to breathe, not that you cared, only focusing on taking Bucky in for the last time. You hoped he could get over your death quickly, not letting it affect him in the long run. That would be the optimal future but you knew better than to think that. His heart was too big to simply let you fade away.

"I can’t breathe,” you gasped fingers flailing to your throat to try and open up your airways that slowly filled with blood.

“It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay,” he whispered softly to you, carding his hand through your hair, repeating the words as if to also reassure himself. 

“Don’t c-cry,” you whispered willing your body to use some of your last strength to dry away some of his tears. “I’ll be right here with you,” your hand fell to his chest patting the area over his heart. “Always.”

He bit his lip willing the quinjet to fly a little faster. This wasn’t the end for you, it couldn’t be. You had helped him in more ways that you could possibly know and if you were gone he would never get the chance to reciprocate or even tell you how much you meant to him. 

Your hand fell to your side as your vision grew spotty, stars dancing in your line of vision.

“Hey! Keep your eyes open, they’ll be here any minute.” This couldn’t be happening. You weren’t supposed to be lying here in a pool of your own blood, you were supposed to be cracking some joke as you fought off enemies, you were supposed to be full of _life_. 

“Always,” you croaked before you succumbed to the darkness.

“No, no, no,” he muttered frantically shaking your shoulders, “Open your eyes! Goddammit Y/N! Open your eyes!”

Grief-stricken he let his arms fall to his side, your blood covering his suit and painting the snow around you red. He let out a mournful cry before falling quiet. This was his fault. His fault.  _His_  fault. The mantra repeated inside his brain.

That’s how the other’s found you, Bucky sitting on his knees staring blankly at your body, no sign of emotion on his face.

_Always._

_His fault._


	6. Let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You compare Bucky to an ex forgetting he has super hearing

“Why can’t you just let it go?”

The house was nearly shaking from the volume of you and Bucky’s yelling. It wasn’t like the two of you to fight but tonight emotions had run high when you met your ex while on a date.

“You acted like I wasn’t there Y/N! Flirting with him right in front of me…” he ran a hand through his hair before dropping it in frustration.

“I didn’t flirt with him? I hugged him and we caught up before he left again - and that was all in the span of 5 minutes,” you said defensively crossing your arms, subconsciously shielding your body away. You understood why he felt uncomfortable seeing you with an ex, you feel the same if it had been the other way around, but accusing you of flirting right in front of him was insane.

“Oh? So you weren’t twirling your hair or giving him that smile you normally give me? The smile you told me was a  _sign_  of you flirting or did I just make that up?” He scoffed, the veins in his neck popping out furiously.

You sighed, done listening to his jealous spat, turning your back on him and walking to the threshold of the room. “You  _are_  making that up,” you paused, “I’m done with this. Come talk to me when you’re not being completely irrational.”

Why couldn’t he trust you? In your annoyance, you forgot that he had super hearing and would be able to hear you whisper under your breath to yourself. “ _He_  would never have acted this way.”

Had you turned your head back to look at him you would have seen the heartbroken look on his face, but you merely left the room clueless.


	7. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission doesn’t go as expected…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it’s been awhile since I last posted anything but I’m trying to get back in the rhythm and write more! I am gonna start out slow and will not upload as regularly as I attempt to find out what works best for me. BUT I’ve written a small little thing that I hope you will like. Enjoy! x

Bullets flew around the corridor as the HYDRA agent fired rounds after you. Shots, you expertly dodged, reaching her quicker than she expected and kicked the gun out of her unprepared hands.

Before she could even retaliate, you twisted your body to deliver a sharp kick to her torso, landing her on the ground, and with a quick hit to her head, she was out cold.

You stood up quickly, pressing yourself up against the wall like a shadow, keeping an eye out for any incoming enemies before slipping into a room unnoticed.

You were quick. USB drive in and out, now full of confidential information, before slipping out again.

"Information retained," you said into your com.

"Received. Make your way back to the jet, Y/N," Steve instructed.

This was a simple mission and hadn't required the whole team, or so you thought. They had stocked up on the security and it was harder than previously thought to break in unnoticed, but not impossible. You met several agents, but they were quickly eliminated before any harm could be done.

You just hadn't noticed that the agent from before wasn't out cold but rather pretending to be, so when you heard the gunshot you knew you were fucked.

Adrenaline coursed body and she was met by a bullet in the head before she could defend herself and you could feel the blinding pain.

"Should have done that from the beginning," you muttered, looking down to asses the damage she had done to you.

Your fingers lightly ran down your side, finding the bullet hole easily. "This is not good."

You needed to get out of here fast before you could meet other agents or simply pass out from the shock, which seemed to get more likely the longer you stood still.

You willed yourself to move, even if a single step brought a searing pain down your spine but it paid off as you within no time could see the jet.

You stumbled onto the jet, finally allowing yourself to succumb to the pain.

"Y/N?" Steve said, worry filling his face as he saw the blood seep out from in between your fingers that were tightly pressed to your side. This caught the rest of the group's attention and you felt them all stare in concern.

"I'm fine, guys," you stumbled further into the room, feet failing you just as you reached Bucky. He was quick to catch you though, and you never felt the cold floor hit your back.

Bucky reacted on instinct shouting for Clint to get the jet moving and for Bruce to get the stretcher out. His heart was pounding ice-cold blood out to his veins, his arms nearly giving out as the reality set in. You had been shot.

" _Shit!_  Fuck!" he cursed loudly, the rest of the team straying to the sides, as he helped you onto the stretcher, hands replacing yours and pressing tightly against the wound. His head was spinning.

"Bucky," Bruce said gently but firmly beside him. Bucky knew he had to move so Bruce could help you but it was almost as if his body couldn't. He was stuck staring at your unconscious body, eyes closed shut as more blood poured out. Had it not been for Steve's hand guiding him away, he would have been frozen to the spot.

It took all his will and the rest of his remaining clarity to actually stay away and let Bruce help you when everything in him was screaming for you. How could this have happened? This morning you were smiling and laughing with him and now you were laying almost lifeless on a stretcher. He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell of much you meant to him. How you changed his world and the way he viewed it. The way he viewed himself. You were the sun shining on him, showing him the light when things got dark. How was he supposed to live without you?

He felt helpless, biting back tears as he watched your face pale in colour. Blood pouring onto the stainless steel, the same blood he was covered in. His eyes slowly lost all emotion until he was nothing but a shell. 


	8. Bad influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: “I’m a prince/ss and you’re my bodyguard and we’re so not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyway” au (bonus: limo sex is great sex)
> 
> Rating: 18+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wooo first ever smut, so pls be nice xx

The ballroom was stuffed to the brim with nobles who thought themselves to be very giving just because they showed up to a charity event, gave a little of their large fortunes before eating the 5-star food and spending the rest of the evening gossiping about things you could care less about. It was a little consolation that despite them not caring about the charity itself the foundation would make good use of the money.

The dress you wore looked great but was tight and uncomfortable with things poking and scraping at your skin. The company wasn’t preferable either; you were stuck in a conversation with four stuffy old women who were ‘humbly’ bragging about their charitable ways and how they’ve helped loads of people and other bullshit. They were too busy with each other to even notice you subtly slip away.

“I see you found the food, Your Royal Highness,” James, your bodyguard, commented, amusement in his eyes as you reached his side, standing close to the walls watching people pass by. He had been keeping a close eye on you but it wasn’t typical for bodyguards to stay close to the person they were protecting when at events like these where security was at an all-time high. It was held in a secure room with minimal interference from the outside - that meant anyone who wasn’t of any public importance, so there wasn’t a need for them to be on high alert.

“It’s the best thing here,” you sighed biting into the hors-d'oeuvre you grabbed, “I wish mum hadn’t forced me to be here. I mean, it’s a great cause but the company…” You scrunched your face up in disdain as you saw an older man trying to woo a young lady who clearly wasn’t into him.

“What the Queen wants she gets but it’s not too long until we can leave,” he comforted you, staring straight ahead careful to not act too friendly with you in public. Even if the two of you had become quite good friends in the time he had worked for you, it wouldn’t look professional if he was joking around with you. He had a job to do which he took very seriously - you were a highly important public figure as the crown princess and if anything ever happened to you, he feared what would become of him after. Also, any harm coming to you would be over his dead body - he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if you were hurt because he wasn’t paying attention to your surroundings.

“Thank God,” you mumbled, “If I have to listen to any more 'oh, I just bought the most magnificent fine china set’ I’m gonna die of boredo-”

“Your Royal Highness,” a person interrupted and you were soon whisked away to meet another important but boring person who had requested your presence. James managed to catch your eyes as you were led away and let out a small snicker at the eye roll you did. You were one of his favourite people he had ever worked for - it didn’t feel tiring and you actually spoke to him and treated him like a human being which some of his earlier clients had not done. He knew it was wrong to feel his heart flicker at your smiles but how could he not. You were impossible to resist.

***

Had it not been for the amazing food and alcohol you would not have made it through the evening. You were delightfully tipsy by the time James led you out to the limo but of course only acceptably tipsy - it wouldn’t do well if it got out to the tabloids that the crown princess had been off her tits at a charity event. Not exactly the image you strived to portray and as a role model for many young girls you knew how important it was for that image to be picture perfect - within reasonable means, of course, you were after all but a human with flaws, too.

James helped you inside, avoiding the invasive paparazzi as they yelled questions after you, snapping away with their expensive cameras. You were slightly sorry for them having to stay outside here for hours - you recognised some from when you arrived who were still waiting outside, but it was their job. It was a fine line between them harassing or simply doing their jobs, and you had come to find who to stay away from or rather let James keep you clear from. The press and the Royals did have similar interests at heart at times and you had to keep a good relationship with them, if not to also keep them on your good side and know where they stood. They helped spread the word of events and other royal information that you needed the public to know, so keeping friendly with them was necessary.

“All good, Your Royal Highness?” James asked you once you were in your seat, seatbelt fastened around you. He took another seat, watching you carefully. He knew your drink limit but it had been some time since you last had had any alcohol. Your mum had been keeping a careful watch on the alcohol in the palace and at events because of her new diet, which meant that you also had to. The joy of being her daughter was too much at times.

“I’m fine, James.  Stop worrying, we’re free. They let us escape that hell hole,” you laughed carelessly clapping his thigh trying not to let your mind wander at how thick it felt.  You would be lying to yourself if said you hadn’t noticed how handsome your bodyguard was with his deep blue eyes, sharp jaw and muscular body. To make matters even worse he had a great personality, too, you found out after engaging in hours of conversation with him during the long drives you went on for events and so on.

“-And I thought I told you to stop calling me that when it’s just us?”

“Sorry,” he replied sheepishly. It was hard to remember when it was a rule he had to abide by at any other time. He would be stepping out of his place if he didn’t. The fact that you didn’t care made you even more real to him - you didn’t care about your status and didn’t let it affect your relationships with people from a lower position in the hierarchy.

This was another of those long drives as the charity event was held at some estate far up north. You’d arrived when it was still light and the blinding dark was a clear sign that you had spent a long time here -  far too long for your liking. Your mum couldn’t attend herself, you had a suspicion she didn’t want to leave the castle to go mingle with people she didn’t think that fondly off, and so it was left for you to take her place. She did outrank you and you knew you had to listen to her. It was a known fact that it would be good press coverage to have a member of the Royal family support a good cause and the crown princess was next best after the Queen, but it still sucked.

“Did you have fun tonight?” you asked him letting your head rest against the window. The cooling glass calmed down your head.

“It was good,” he shrugged, “Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another day at work, I guess.” He struggled to keep his eyes straight ahead and not on the strap of your dress that had fallen down.

“Oh, come on. Don’t pretend that that wasn’t one of the worst events you’ve ever been to,” you raised your eyebrows at him. Luckily, the tinted glass between you and the driver kept your conversation to yourselves, the things you shared in here would not look good if it got out to the public. You and James could act a little too chummy with each other, something you were sure your mother would not appreciate but what happens here stays here. She did not need to know everything.

“Okay, okay… It wasn’t something I would do again if I had the choice,” he conceded.

You could live with that response.

The dress was still as uncomfortable as it had been earlier on but at least you could now slip out of your heels. The nude pair was a great piece to your wardrobe and had been nice to wear the first few hours but like with any heel, your feet were bound to get tired, having to bend awkwardly for hours on end.

“Feel free to slip out of that jacket,” you said to James knowing he wouldn’t do so unless you prompted him. He was always careful to not break any boundaries but you knew the heavy gear wasn’t pleasant and you would not let him keep it on unnecessarily. “Go on, I’ve taken off my heels and if I could I would slip out of this horrendous dress, too,” you commented absentmindedly unaware of the effect your words had on him, the hidden meaning lost on you as you watched the streets pass by

“Thank you,” he nodded in relief slipping out the jacket that was heaving his shoulders down to reveal a black shirt that did nothing to hide his enormous arms. You had to stop yourself from not reacting on your instincts and keep your arms to yourself instead of reaching out satisfying your want to touch them.

He made it hard to not act on your desires.

You were also quite sure that if you gave him the green light with a little-added seduction he wouldn’t hesitate to forget his position as your bodyguard and help you in a different way. You had to be blind not to notice the way he looked at you. Longingly. Wishing for more.

The two of you sat in silence as the scenario evolved in your mind. Why weren’t you doing something about this frustration of yours? It’s not like it was forbidden, it might be frowned upon but that was only if it got out, and to be honest you couldn’t care less at this point. Be it your irritation with your mother for sending you out to events she disliked or simply the fact that you wanted to live a little, you decided to shit on the rules. You were going to do what you wanted with little care for any repercussions.

“Hey James, would you mind helping me unzip my dress?” You were the epitome of innocence as you gave him a sweet smile.

He blinked a hilarious amount of times, his mind surely running over different scenarios - all naughty - before answering, “What?”

“Will you help me? The dress is really tight and I can’t breathe properly,” you complained and he was up from his seat and beside you faster than expected. It was his job to make sure you were alright at all times and he told himself this counted as well. The pleasure he might take from it would only be known to himself he argued.

His hand brushed the pieces of hair you hadn’t caught to the side, fingers brushing your neck in a feather-light touch. You held your breath as he began unzipping the dress. The air in the limo shifted but neither of you were attentive enough to notice.

“There you go,” he spoke, a hoarseness to his voice that you were sure wasn’t there before covering every word.

“Thanks.” In a move of confidence, you turned around and pressed a swift kiss on his cheek before settling into your seat again. James thanked God for the fact that you had turned around again so you couldn’t see the blush that crawled from his neck to his cheeks. He turned to move back to his seat but your hand caught his arm, “Stay here.” He couldn’t say no to your eyes and obediently sat down, cursing you for being so damn near irresistible - he was having a hard time just being close enough to smell your sweet perfume.

It was a few minutes later and he had settled into his seat, enjoying your closeness that he rarely got to experience, when your fingers inched closer. He nearly twitched out his seat when they landed on his knee and began caressing it slowly. He turned wide-eyed but you weren’t even looking at him, still watching the passing world.

When your fingers inched up his leg, he knew he should have stopped their journey but he had lost all will to fight. You traced small figures on the inside of his thigh and even if he tried, and he did with all his will, he couldn’t stop the growing and he was soon sat with a hard cock pulsing under his pants. All of this happening without you even looking at him or touching him in the place he most wanted your attention to be.

“Please,” he begged. He begged. That was new for you. You stopped any movement turning your head to finally look at the man who was craving your attention. He looked ruined. His hair was a mess from his hands running through it multiple times, his lip swollen from biting it hard, face flushed and eyes lidded with lust.

“Please what, James?” you teased him completely removing your fingers from his body. It took everything in you to not just jump his bones already but you knew this would be far more pleasurable this way. “What do you want, James?”

He nearly moaned at the sound of you saying his name, imagining you screaming it as he pounded into you. He wanted it to be the only thing you could remember.

“Let me please you,” he requested. An answer you had not been expecting but were delighted to hear.

“Your request has been granted.” You sat back waiting carefully for his next move.

He did not disappoint, sliding down to the floor kneeling in front of you as he carefully caressed your leg before placing a kiss on your ankle. The open-mouthed kisses continued upwards and he was soon hidden by your large skirt; his actions not seen but rather felt. The surprise of where he would be touching made every touch a little more electrifying and you already knew you were soaking wet. He began nibbling at the insides of your thighs, surely bruising the delicate skin, his stubble scratching in the best way. The broad lick against your cunt was unexpected and despite the fabric of your underwear being in the way, it still made your toes curl. He pressed a few kisses to your underwear making the fabric even damper than it was before.

“Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” The scratchiness of his voice melted you and he was allowed to pull the fabric off with no complaints. The moment his mouth came in contact with your cunt again, you were a mess. Moans, sighs and curses left your mouth and you were once again thankful for the tinted glass and the fact that your driver was an old man with hearing problems. You weren’t sure you could stay quiet when this god of a man was as skilled with his mouth as he was.

He placed broad licks against your cunt, teasing your clit a few times but never giving it the attention it desired. Your fingers found refuge in his hair, pulling and gripping whenever he hit the right spot.

“Please James,” you pleaded with him, too lost to even form a proper sentence, hoping he knew what you were referring to

“Anything for you,  _My_  Highness,” he obliged, letting his lips suck lightly on your clit.

“Ah, J-James,” you cried out. “Shit, you are good at this.”

You could feel him smiling against your cunt and you knew you were in trouble. And how right you were, as he immediately began thrusting his tongue as deep as it allowed him. The mixture of sucking, licking and thrusting was enough to bring you over the edge.

“Ja-James, I’m close.”

“Come for me, princess.” With a light suck to your clit, he had you coming hard and you had to bite your hand to keep quiet. This had to be the best orgasm you’d ever gotten from oral sex - that man was incredible. He ignored your attempts to bring him up and instead began lapping your juices up like he was a parched man in the desert.

When he finally allowed you to bring him up, he had your juices running down his chin.

“You got a little something there,” you ran a finger across his lips, sucking it lightly from your finger as you stared into the depths of his ocean blue eyes.

“Shit,” he groaned biting his lip roughly. You let your finger pop out reaching for his shoulder to pull him into a kiss. It was fiery, teeth clashing, a kiss full of passion. You managed to pull him onto the seat and straddled him instantly, his hands finding your hips to keep you steady.

You could feel the hardness underneath your core and let your hips roll experimentally. “Fuck,” he cursed, hands tightening their grip on your hips, pulling you downwards to meet his hips. The rough material of his pants felt wonderful against your bare cunt but you much preferred to get him out of them.

Lips still attached to each other you, somehow, managed to get his clothes and your dress off in a flurry. You crawled on top him again, grinding against his bare cock - the groan he let out stirring something in your lower stomach.

You teased him for a few minutes, grinding but never letting him slip inside.

“Wait, I don’t have a condom,” he remembered in a moment of panic. “Fuck.” He cursed looking utterly crestfallen.

“It’s okay,” you assured, “I’m on the pill and I trust you to be clean.” You searched his eyes and the nod you received gave you the green light to sink down.

You groaned in unison, the stretch of him fitting perfectly. He hadn’t even moved yet and you could already feel yourself nearing the end again. Then with a quick snap, he moved, sending flames through your veins. It was burning but you didn’t ever want it to stop. “Faster,” you pleaded as he increased his speed. You couldn’t even meet his thrust, the only thing you were able to do was hold on tight.

“Open your eyes,” James said letting one hand rest lightly on your cheek, the other fastened to your waist. “You’re so goddamn beautiful,” he whispered once you managed to force them open. His lust filled eyes stared back into yours before he met your lips in a sweet kiss. It didn’t feel as rushed or ravenous as the last kiss and left your stomach feeling weird. Head all dizzy. “Goddamn beautiful,” he growled after releasing your lips. His hips sped up thrusting even faster than before.

“James, I’m gonna c-come,” you stuttered. You could feel the end approaching quickly as the tip of his cock touched your g-spot and his hand drew circles on your clit. It was all too much.

“Come for me, princess.”

You bit into his shoulder to hide your scream letting the pleasure take over your body. White flashed in front of your eyes. You weren’t sure how long you were out but once you regained consciousness James was still chasing his high.

“Come inside me,” you whispered into his ear relishing in the groan he made. You never thought you would speak those words but at the moment it felt right. You trusted James and besides you were on the pill so it’s not like you would get pregnant and the thought of James’ cum inside you made your pussy clench again.

A few pumps more and James let go, mouth catching yours to hide his loud groan. His cum filled you up, painting your walls white. It was a wonderful feeling. You sat still for a few seconds, both catching your breath together.

Slowly you lifted yourself off him, both of your eyes watching curiously as cum dripped out of you. “Fuck, that’s hot,” James swore looking utterly spent. Hair was ruffled and body covered in light glisten.

“Can you grab some of that tissue?” you pointed to his side, chuckling slightly “I don’t think cum stains would suit this car or my dress.”

“Shit, you’re right.” Fast as lightning he had grabbed the tissue but instead of giving it to you, he gently pressed against you cleaning you up as good as he could. He pressed a gentle kiss to your thigh once he was done. “All good.”

“We’re almost back, Your Royal Highness.” The speakers crackled as the driver spoke. Panic surged through both your bodies and you got dressed as quickly as possible. Hopefully, he hadn’t heard anything. Or worse smelt anything. You most likely were drenched in the smell of sex, not that you minded.

“Help me with the zip?” you asked James, noticing he had become quieter, a thoughtful look on his face. All finished himself, he took a seat next to you, carefully zipping your dress. “Thanks,” you said turning around to face him. A piece of his hair had escaped the rest and you gently placed in back in its place. It would ruin his career if this got out. Well, if it got out that he had just had sex with you - if this happened to become something more then he would most likely get a promotion…

“What does this mean?” James asked after a moment. He didn’t want to go back to just being your bodyguard, not when he had just gotten you. “I like you and I don’t want to go back to what we were before.” Not one time in his life had it felt so nerve-wracking to speak his mind and open up. The worst part was that he couldn’t gauge your face, he had no clue if you thought he was a complete idiot for thinking he could be with you.

You weren’t certain if you should smile or kiss his face off. This was more than you could have hoped for. He certainly made things much easier for you. Your heart was nearly bursting with his words and instead of speaking you let your actions talk. You met his lips in a soft kiss moving back after a moment, “I don’t want to go back either.”

James’ eyes lit up and he had to stop himself from yelling gleefully. He grabbed you again, lips moving against yours hungrily. “You won’t regret this.”

“I hope not,” you grinned, “Why don’t you come by my room and show me later why I won’t?” If he was this amazing in confined spaces, imagine the things he could do when he had space to move around. The thought of not having to restrict yourself, being as loud as you could was so very tempting. Too tempting to resist.

“You’re a bad influence, princess,” he laughed pressing one last kiss to your lips as the car entered the gates.

“You wouldn’t have it any other way,” you smirked stepping out the car throwing him a wink.

He straightened his posture moving away from you to resume his position as your bodyguard. Thoughts of later swimming through his mind. It was torture but you were right.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.


	9. Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky’s had a bad day and the reader makes him feel better.

You were enjoying your day to the fullest, relaxing on the couch with your newest obsession; a book about two people falling in love but also overcoming their own personal obstacles. It was mundane enough to let you forget about your own action-packed life filled to the brim with magic and superheroes.

You were so immersed in the book that you didn’t even hear Bucky come trudging in mumbling angrily to himself. It was only when he fell on top of you that he was given your attention.

“Bucky!” you said surprised by the sudden weight on top of you, body tensing before you recognised the face of your attacker. He had placed himself strategically on top of you and were able to enfold you completely without crushing you.

He only groaned in response and nuzzled his head further into your neck.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled something incoherent against your neck. “Okay… Well, just let me set the book down, okay?”

He made a sound of complaint but lifted his upper body so you could get the slightly creased book out from its place in between your bodies. The moment it was away he immediately flopped back down.

“Wanna talk about it?” you questioned tracing patterns on the back of his shirt to which he shook his head, so instead of pressuring him you simply picked up your book and began to read again.

Your fingers absentmindedly moved from his back until they were lightly carding through his brown strands, pulling just like he liked it, flicking down to turn the page every minute or so, ignoring the small groan of disapproval he made until he caught onto the fact that your fingers would return again. He had once told you that he found it calming whenever you did so, and you used it to your knowledge everytime you felt him get upset. This time was no different than the other’s and he quickly fell asleep, lightly snoring against you.

It was nice to have him all to yourself, away from all the danger and just being together, like a normal couple. You could even feel his tension seep away from his body, the longer you laid on the couch relaxing together. Whatever had been bothering didn’t seem to anymore and he pressed a soft kiss to the bare skin on your shoulder, where your t-shirt had ridden down, in thanks. His lips barely touching you but still sending tingles through your entire body.

You laid the book down some moments later wrapping an arm around him, sighing contently before joining him in dreamland.


	10. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call is not what he expected.

Bucky was getting antsy. It wouldn’t be too long until he would be able to hold you again, smell your hair as it brushed against his nose, feel your body against his. He missed you. This mission had gone on long enough. 

When you called him he was pleasantly surprised assuming it meant you had finished earlier than thought and were en route. He hadn’t imagined hearing your voice gasp his name on the other end, too painful to be good. Something was wrong.

“Doll?” This had to be a prank, not a very funny one, but a prank still.

“Hi, babe…” you sounded exhausted like you were struggling to get the words out.

“Where are you?” He was ready to grab anything and everything to help you even if it meant flying to the other end of the world.

“I’m so-sorry, Bucky.”

“Doll? What’s going on?” He was nearly ripping the hair out of his skull, mad with worry.

“I had to hear your voice one last time,” you said.

“Last time?” he questioned, his worst fear becoming true.

“I love you, okay? Don’t forget that…” you coughed loudly sounding like you were choking on something, “Tell the other’s that’ll I’ll miss them.”

“Give me your coordinates!” He demanded already running through the hallways to get to the basement where the jets were.

“You can’t help me, Bucky. It-it’s too late,” you sniffled. “I love you, there’s nothing you can do for me now.”

“Y/N! Please!” he was pleading with you, ordering Friday to get your coordinates as you spoke.

“Do you understand?” Your voice sounded firmer than it had before and the underlying authority couldn’t be missed.

Bucky paused for a second, the reality hitting him brutally. He was too late. “I do… I love you, too, doll.”

“Go-good,” you whispered before the line grew silent.

“Y/N? Y/N!” He swallowed a sob sliding down the wall until he hit the floor.

This had to be a prank, not a very funny one, but a prank still.


	11. Numbness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The incapability to feel emotions is a dangerous thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So... It’s been a while, I feel like. I’m trying to get more into writing but it will probably be quite sporadic uploads. In the last few months, I just haven’t felt the same inspiration for Bucky as I used to but it’s slowly returning I think... I wrote a little something this afternoon that I thought I’d share with you. It was supposed to something fluffy but things took quite a dark turn instead haha. Enjoy!

Bucky felt numb. Detached from the chaos around him.

He didn't spare the punches being thrown beside him any thought. Nor did he think of the guns that were shot. It almost felt surreal to be sitting in the midst of everything but not feel present as if he was watching this through a screen.

All he could see was the blood on his hands. The horribly warm and red substance sticking to his fingers. No matter how hard he pushed it kept pouring out.

This wasn't his first seeing blood. How could it be when he did this for a living? He had shed his fair share of blood over the years, willing and unwilling. It still haunted his dreams. This, however, was sure to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.

The lifelessness. The blue lips. The blank stare. The red that had stained his fingertips but also his mind.

You.

Oh,  _you_. You had so much to live for.

It was only a few weeks ago that you were telling him about a new movie you wanted to watch. A few days ago that you were cuddled up against him on the couch. A few hours ago that you were pressed against him, mouth closing over his with a promise of more. A few minutes ago that you were joking with him as you kicked some guy's face.

It was only a few seconds ago that you were  _alive_.

And now here you were. Lying on a cold stone floor. Hopes and dreams lost.

No. Stolen.

They were  _stolen_  from you. And you deserved so much more.

His eyes hardened. Fingers curling into fists. The tendril of blankness tightened its grip on his mind. He could feel himself slipping into his older self, emotions fading with each step he took into the darkness. Earlier today he would have fought its hold with every breath he had but now it didn't seem to matter. 

He was no longer Bucky. Not without you.

He stood up. Walking with purpose. Eyes locked on his target. He squeezed as tightly as he could, ears missing the gasps and struggles until he was just as breathless as you. He didn't let go until his lips were blue. He dropped the body and glanced at it. For good measure, he fired his gun multiple times into his chest.

He didn't feel any satisfaction but he didn't care as his hand sought another throat to tighten, another body to spill blood from.

Besides he found that the numbness was surprisingly welcoming to a heartbroken man. 


End file.
